


Thank You (No Problem)

by BananasofThorns



Series: Surprise, motherfucker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And everyone is (relatively) happy, Fluff, M/M, Nobody's dead anymore, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: “You know what I just realized? I never thanked you for saving my life,” Tony said.





	Thank You (No Problem)

“You know what I just realized? I never thanked you for saving my life,” Tony said. 

Stephen looked over at him. He was looking better, but there were still bags under his eyes and ghosts in his smile. But he was smiling, and it was progress.

“And I never thanked you for saving mine. I would say we’re even.”

Tony shrugged, watching as Peter ran from Shuri, something held triumphantly. He smiled fondly when Peter nearly ran into Thor, only to backtrack with a stuttered apology and bright red face. Shuri laughed as she took whatever was stolen back.

Tony turned to face Stephen.

“Well, I’m thanking you now. Stephen Strange, thank you for saving my life. Even if it temporarily caused half the universe to die.” His tone was flippant, joking, but his eyes shone with sincerity.

“Of course. Thank you for saving mine, even if it meant that you were stuck with me and Peter for hours.”

“No problem.” 

Tony looked like he was about to say more when the sound of something breaking and hissed whispers interrupted him. They both looked towards the source of the sound. Peter, Shuri, and Clint were standing around a large, probably expensive statue that had fallen. All three looked guilty. Tony sighed.

“Oh, boy. I should go deal with that. Nice talking to you, Strange,” Tony said, throwing a wink and a grin over his shoulder as he left. Stephen blinked at his back.

“You, too,” he eventually murmured to empty air. The cloak shifted on his shoulders and Stephen was pretty sure it was laughing at him.


End file.
